Parental Questions
by MirMir eats chocolate
Summary: When the cullens go to school in Freeport Maine, a very clever student discovers the truth about Renesmee's parentage. The cullens must prevent her from figuring out their true species in order to protcet all of their lives.


**In case you don't recognize the amount of thought and the section labeled previously, you should know that this is from Bella's POV (point of view) after Breaking Dawn ends and it really makes me wonder if anyone noticed that sometimes the best cliffhangers can be the ones that give you a happy ending rather than the ones that don't tell you things and stop abruptly. I'm going to be writing the next chapter from a different Cullen's POV but I'm not exactly sure which one, so if you're reading this then I would like it if you could write a review with whose POV I should write from next. I'll stop blabbing on with my author's notes so that I could just let you read. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Previously (background download just in case you missed a book or two):**

_Two years ago I met a guy named Edward. He was tall and handsome with reddish brown hair and the world's most beautiful eyes. He was so gorgeous that it seemed like if he had wanted to he could meet and angel and be the better looking one. He was a vampire, who had decided to live on the blood of animals, even though humans were their natural prey. He was a vegetarian. I loved him, but my human blood appealed to him much more than any other being's. Eventually, we decided that we loved no other anymore than anyone or anything else. He had left once for the sake of my life, and I became friends with a young werewolf named Jacob, but I loved Edward much more. Edward protected me from the vampires that wanted me for lunch, or wanted revenge for killing the ones who wanted to eat me. We got married and I had his child. I almost died in the process, but Edward had saved me by turning me into a vampire. Then my precious daughter, Renesmee was mistaken to be an immortal child, which is illegal to create according to the ancient vampire laws. The vampire leaders called the Volturi seeked to destroy her and the rest of the family, but we stopped them and showed them the truth. Now, Jacob and Renesmee, and Edward and I are happily in love for ever upon ever._

**Ten Years Later:**

I threw on the clothes that Alice had picked out for my first day of high school as a Vampire. I looked in the mirror, and sighed. I was wearing a mini dress that went down to mid-thigh in ruffles that shined the color of the darkest red rose. I had a choice. I could either, change into a pair of jeans and a normal shirt, and face Alice's wrath… or I could just wear it and not risk my life.

I suppose that I could spend the rest of high school trying to live the dress down. Maybe Alice would let me wear normal clothes if wear this dress just this once. I could only dream.

"Bella," Edward said from down the hall at Renesmee's room, where he had gone to wake her up.

"Yes?" I ran down the hall and stood behind him.

"Time to go," He smiled and kissed my forehead, and we headed out the door where Emmett was sitting in my Ferrari with his hands on the steering wheel. Rosalie had to pull him out and into the jeep with her, because the rest of us took the Volvo.

We rode over to our school in Freeport Maine, where the story was that Renesmee was a sophomore along with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and that Edward, Alice and I were freshmen. I looked around and saw several kids just walking around and talking like what they were doing was their normal routine, and not the first day of it all. Then I realized that it was the middle of the school year, and we were just a group of new kids that were pale and beautiful.

I looked at Edward, who smiled back at me as if he had been waiting to do something for a long while that would soon happen. He bent over and gave me a short, little kiss on the lips. Normally, I would've liked it , but I had been too busy wondering why he had done it. It wasn't like him. I opened my mind up to him for a second, to ask why without having to speak.

He ended up pulling a pencil out of his pocket and writing on his rock hard arm at lightening speed. The message read:

Emmett asked a favor. He wanted to see who would be angrier if we kissed in front of everyone.

_Why? _I thought to him.

Edward wrote another perfect message on his arm:

He didn't say…

_Who won?_ I asked.

Edward crossed his arms and pointed at me secretly from in between his arm and his chest. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, but didn't press him further. I should've realized that he would say me no matter what.

I then discreetly handed him my eraser. Alice had taken his away from him so that he couldn't erase something tomorrow. Only then did I realize that she and Jasper had been watching our entire exchange. I tried no to be too embarrassed. I couldn't blush anymore, so it couldn't be as bad as when I was human. Could it? I just hoped that Renesmee wouldn't find out.

I braced myself for the powerful human smell and stepped forward at slowly into the hallway of the high school. Surviving the smell wasn't as bad as everyone had described it as. I was okay, and Edward was there to stop me if anything got out of control. It was like everyone in the school had vampire protection. If all went well I would be able to stop my grades from going bad like they had a decade ago. Now was my chance.

My first day went much better than expected. I had all my classes but one with Edward, so you could guess that it went smoothly enough. At lunch we found a place that was separate enough from the other tables to sit at so we wouldn't be as worried about catching the scent of a particularly yummy human. It was better than the table across the room from the heat and air conditioning.

In math I was next to the person who seemed to be the school creep to put it honestly. His glance was always either at me or my dress, so I decided that the easy way to get him to stop would be to ignore him, or maybe I could just switch seats. I wondered what Alice would do if I stopped wearing dresses. Edward would definitely have a good laugh about that.

I also had chemistry with Renesmee as my partner. She ended up asking about putting my hand in liquid nitrogen, which felt okay; it just felt like any other liquid. Our teacher almost noticed but Renesmee was clever enough to trick him.

Lunch was the worst part of the day. We all just sat there and acted human enough to seem normal. Nessie was the only one that ate food, so she chewed on a bagel while we all just sat there playing with our food.

The end of the day was gym, so naturally I was glad that I was a vampire now. Mr. Rodrickson was absolutely the nicest gym teacher on the planet. He was about six foot two with graying black hair and a nice smile that made him look like Santa on vacation. He started us off easy, and we passed all the tests, so we got to end our day with a nice game of volleyball. That was the best part of the day, in my opinion.

Throughout the whole school day, I noticed something was strange with Edward, but it was like there was a sliver of a cloud covering the sun in just the right spot to make a difference. There was a thought that he was keeping from me, and I knew that it was a thought that I needed to hear. On the drive home I looked at Edward and let him read everything but my mind. I had to talk to him.

**That's all for the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed kinda short but this story will have more chapters to make up for it. Once again, if you can write a review with whose point of view it should be from in the next chapter, then that would be just AMAZING of you. I love every reader, even the ones who criticize my stories to the point of obsession (you know who you are). Anyway, I just hope that you guys like my story, and know whose POV you want (yes Jacob is an option).**


End file.
